


No Words

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Judes gone mute again not knowing how his boyfriend will react he can't seem to utter out a word.Noah surprises Jude.





	

It was more or less a defense mechanism that made Jude mute once again. Things were heavy honestly.

Callie had done a lot of stupid things which resulted in jail time and Jesus was still struggling with things and it was all wearing on the moms and making everybody walk on eggshells around one another. Stef snapped at Jude and he just reverted to silence. She felt bad but things were tough for all of them. Lena told Stef just to give him some time and space; everything would work itself out like it had before.

Noah had only been allowed to text Jude recently due to the fact that Jude said he was busy and all that. Though Jude just didn't want Noah to judge him. How would he react if he realized Jude had gone mute and it had happened in the past? he'd probably think he was some weirdo or something. 

It's been about three weeks since Noah last saw his boyfriend and he was about tired of just texting. He decided to surprise him. Noah got dropped off at the Adams Foster residence and knocked on the door. Lena opened it and seemed relieved yet surprised to see him." Noah hi." she smiled.  

Noah gave her a smile." Is Jude home?" he asked curiously.

Lena nodded and let him in." Yeah he's up in his room." She was about to leave it at that but decided to pull Noah back." but you should know he's gone mute.." she trailed off.

Noah furrowed his brow confused." Mute?" he asked.

"Mute." Lena repeated before elaborating." It happens sometimes. If things are too overwhelming for him. It usually takes a little while before he comes out of it. " She explained." It's part of his anxiety..  SM.. Selective Mutism.." She said glancing toward the stairs. 

Noah nodded slowly as he processed the information.

" So just be patience with him.. it's nothing to do with you if he doesn't reply." She said giving him a smile. 

Noah nodded." Okay." he bit his lip. 

Lena patted his shoulder before heading off to work with Jesus.

Noah watched her before making his way upstairs slowly. He came to a stop at Judes door and knocked.

No reply but then the door opened and Jude looked surprised he didn't say anything though.

Noah gave him a smile." Hey.. your mom let me in.." he trailed off. " Can i come in?" he asked.

Jude slowly stepped aside to let him in nodding a bit.

Noah stepped in and then made his way to Judes side of the room. " How have you been?" he asked.

Jude shrugged a bit as he looked toward Noah.

The freckle face teen nodded a bit. " I see." he glanced down for a moment." Select mutism?" he asked 

Jude stared at him for a moment before giving a small nod.

Noah raised a curious eyebrow." Is that why you've been avoiding me?" he asked.

Jude pursed his lips for a moment before glancing down guilty with a slight nod.

Noah gave a light chuckle." That's silly.." he said softly.

Jude looked at him. 

" 'M sorry babe but avoiding me for that?" he asked.

Jude shrugged a little.

Noah took his hands and pulled him closer. " Mute or not you're my boyfriend and we can make it work." he said softly. 

Jude smiled a little at him as he gripped Noahs hands before mouthing. ' _I love you_ '

Noah smiled and leaned in gently kissing him on the lips." I love you too." he said softly.

Jude rested his forehead against Noahs and closed his eyes for a moment. 

The freckle faced boy gently nuzzled Judes nose. " Doesn't matter if you talk or not.. we work through things." he whispered. Jude smiled opening his eyes to meet Noahs. 

There was so much love in the teens gaze and it was coming from both sides. 

Noah gently pressed a deep meaningful kiss to Judes lips. The brunette returned it and smiled a bit as they pulled apart.

Eye contact that spoke volumes even when Jude couldn't form words to say.


End file.
